


The Unbeaten Great Detective(s)

by LunaJade



Series: Long Fics [2]
Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossover, Detectives, First Meetings, Gen, Mystery, Secret Identity, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaJade/pseuds/LunaJade
Summary: ----------"There are no secrets that time does not reveal."-Jean Racine----------While on the search for his missing father, Tim and Pikachu need to find people who have had some connection with him, as well as who might be able to tell them about places where they can learn more about the R serum.The last place on their list that they can go to in Ryme City is the Mouri Detective Agency. Kogoro isn't a horrible choice to ask for info, but someone else is watching them with a careful eye.Just who is that suspicious kid wearing glasses?(Detective Conan x Detective Pikachu crossover)





	The Unbeaten Great Detective(s)

                        Tim just wanted the day to be over.

                        Maybe he’d gotten that useful bit of information from Sebastian at the fighting arena, but Tim didn’t want to sit there in the police station another second. Especially since Lieutenant Yoshida was going on about how his father couldn’t have survived the crash.

                        Tim didn’t want to hear it. His father had to be alive. He didn’t want to face doubt. He didn’t want to hear that his father was dead…

                        All he needed was some shred of hope.

                        He quickly wiped at his face, surprised to find tears there

                        He stood up to leave. Pikachu quickly hopped down from his chair and followed him, muttering something about how he was going to need some more coffee.

                        As he reached the door, he found he couldn’t bring himself to open it. A thought occurred to him. He turned back around.

                        “Um, Lt. Yoshida?”

                        “Yes, Tim?”

                        “Do you know anyone else in town that my father was acquaintance with? Someone I might be able to get more information about the crash from?”

                        “Hmm…” Yoshida rummaged around through his desk searching through papers. “Ah, here we go.” He handed Tim a newspaper.

                        Tim’s eyes scanned the article briefly. “The ‘Sleeping Kogoro’? Never heard of him.”

                        “He’s a famous detective here in Ryme City, even more famous than your father. I don’t know if the two have met before, but maybe he has information on the crash or can help you investigate.” Yoshida handed him a scrap of paper. “Here’s his address.” The man briefly checked his watch. “The agency closes in half an hour, though, so if you want to go there tonight, you might want to leave now.”

                        “Hmm…” came Pikachu’s voice. “If this guy is that famous, we should probably go see him. Yoshida is right, maybe he has some more info on those guys who created _R_.”

                        Tim quickly reached out and took the paper. “Thanks, Lt. Yoshida.” He briefly shook the man’s hand. Just before he stepped out, he turned back once more. “Also…I know you don’t believe my father’s alive, but I’m still going to continue searching. No matter what.”

                        Yoshida gave the barest smile. “You do that. Good luck.” He petted Snubbull’s head gently as the Pokemon quickly growled for them to get out.

~~

                         “So who is this ‘Sleeping Kogoro” guy?” Pikachu questioned him as they cut through the streets of Ryme City.

                        Tim scrolled through the article on his phone. “Uh, it says here that he’s a famous detective who’s established a pretty awesome reputation for himself—“

                        “Yes, yes, I know that,” his partner said. “But that’s a curious name he has there.”

                        “It says that he got that nickname because whenever he solves a case he goes into a position that makes it looks like he’s sleeping.”

                        “Well now, how peculiar!” Pikachu said.

                        “Says the talking Pikachu,” Tim muttered.

                        “I heard that,” Pikachu called out. “Now you owe me a coffee.”

                        “Alright, fine, I’ll get you one after we talk to Detective Mouri.” Tim stopped. He frowned, then quickly glanced back down at the address again.

                        “What’s wrong, kid?” Pikachu questioned.

                        “This is the correct address, but the only thing here is this Café Poirot—“

                        “May I help you?” Came a voice. Tim glanced up quickly. A tall young man with dark skin and blond hair stood in front of them with a broom and pan in hand. He wore a white dress shirt and jeans, and a light colored apron with the word “Poirot” on the front.

                        “Ah, hi,” said Tim. “I’m looking for the Mouri Detective Agency.”

                        “Ah, you’re here to see Mouri-sensei?” The man said. He pointed to a set of stairs next to the Café. “You can head up those stairs, it’s the first door you come across.”

                        “Thank you very much,” said Tim as he and Pikachu made their way to the stairs. Then he found himself turning back. “Um, you called him ‘sensei’…?”

                        “Ah, yes!” The man smiled. “I work part time here at Café Poirot, but I also serve as Detective Mouri’s apprentice on my days off.” He stuck out his hand, and Tim shook it briefly. “I’m Tooru Amuro. Nice to meet you.”

                        “Tim Goodman,” he returned.

                        “Goodman? As in Harry Goodman? Might you be his son, perhaps?”

                        “Uh, yeah, but it’s been a while since I last saw him…”

                        Tooru wiped some of the sweat off his forehead. “I heard the news about the crash. I’m sorry for your loss—“

                        “Thanks,” Tim interjected quickly. “But the whole reason I came here in the first place was because I believe that he’s still alive somewhere.”

                        “I see…” Tooru pulled open the door to the Café. “Well, maybe I’ll see you up there. My shift just finished, so I might be heading up to check in with Mouri-sensei before I head home.”

                        “Sure. Thanks.” Tim gave the briefest wave goodbye. The other man returned it and stepped inside the Café.

                        “Hmm…that guy was suspicious,” Pikachu said.

                        “How so?”

                        “I don’t know, it’s just that something was off with him. Something in his gaze, maybe…”

                        “I don’t know, he seemed okay to me,” Tim replied questioningly. But internally, he couldn’t help agreeing. Tim had a feeling that man was hiding something. Something big.

                        But what?

~~

                        “Hello?  Tooru Amuro speaking.”

                        “It’s me. Listen, the boss has given us another mission. He wants us to investigate a new case.”

                        “Oh, really? Go ahead, I’m all ears.”

                        “He wants us to investigate the death of Harry Goodman.”

                        “Really? What for? I mean, I know he was one of the few outsiders who knew about the _R_ , but why does that matter, if he’s dead?”

                        “ _That person_ still has his suspicions. We’re sending Gin, KIr, and Vodka to the lab tomorrow to see if they can find anything. Since _that person_ still feels he’s alive, you and I will be searching for a lead on whether that’s the case or not—can’t have anyone else learn about the serum.”

                        “Hmm…so find out if he survived the crash, and if he did, then eliminate him?”

                        “If he is, then the boss has ordered us to bring him back to headquarters to make sure he hasn’t spilled anything on it. We extract all the info from him we can, then we eliminate him.”

                        “Sure thing. You want to split it up? I just had a run-in with his son. I’ll see what I can find out.”

                        “…Fine. I’ll go investigate the scene of the crash.”

                        “Sounds good. I’ll start digging—I’ll meet you at the Café in two hours?”

                        “Fine. I’ll see you then.”

                        “See you then, Vermouth.”

                        He smirked as he hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> *Updated Author's Notes*
> 
> Okay, this was just a super random idea that popped into my head lol. (When you think about it, these two series are pretty similar xd) I also just wanted to get this published--I have way too many drafts.  
> I have many ideas for later events, I just need to make them all work together. My plot is not completely definitive yet, so please be patient as I try to work them out and organize them! Especially since I'm trying to remember the sequence of events from Detective Pikachu...  
> Thanks for reading! Critique and comments are always welcome!  
> (Also, as I continue writing this, do you guys want to see Kaito Kid make an appearance at some point?)
> 
> And just a heads up, the Cafe that Amuro refers is not Poirot. You'll learn which one he's talking about, hopefully within the next chapter or two.


End file.
